The Boss
by readinggirlread
Summary: In my story Ana start her first day at Grey Inc as Ross new assistant. I'm not sure where the story will lead I just wanted to give it a new twist. Again I don't own any of the fifty shades characters. I'm just a fan.


The boss.

I don't own any of the characters for fifty shades I'm just a huge fan of the books. I'm not sure where this story will go, this is just my late night imagination.

Hi everyone this is my first attempt on writing any kind of story. I'm not a writer so please be nice. I'm not the best speller at all but I love reading, I spend many nights just reading the most wonderful new stories here. For the longest time I've wanted to write something but I wouldn't dare because I'm just too self conscious about my grammar. So I don't know why today was different but somehow it was and here I am attempting to write my very first story ever. My story will be about the lovely Anastasia and Christian Grey, I just adore Christians character.

First day of work…

I'm suppose to be the assistant of the assistant of this hot shot CEO. Kate, told me a little about him. Hes young, single and a billionaire. Well for such a billionaire he sure is cheap. But I should be thankful I got this job, we just moved to Seattle and with all the moving expenses I'm down to my last two hundred dollars. I will be making a little more than I made at Claytons at least. I'm hoping this is temporary while I find my dream job, of course that's not what I told Ms. Ross while interviewing she would have never hired me if she knew I only intended to work here for a bit. I don't consider it a lie I just omitted.

So here I am, waiting to be trained and showed the ropes of my position. I've been told to wait in the lobby since Ms. Ross is with Mr. Grey having an urgent meeting. Andrea Mr. Greys assistant apologies since Ms. Ross had schedule me at this time since she had an open schedule for today. I've been told that in the next 10 minutes the meeting will be over and Ms. Ross will collect me from here.

Ten minutes go by and the door is opening. I see Ms. Ross when she opens the door. She's dress all business like, very feminine, black pencil skirt, a beautiful white blouse with beige pokadots, and these killer 6 inch heals. I feel so insignificant right now, she must make some serious cash, what I would do to have those beautiful babies in my feet. I stand up and Ms. Ross notices me and approaches me.

"Anastasia nice to see you again, you will be my shadow from now on… we have lots to teach you; therefore keep up"

Man she is down to the point.

I don't notice until she calls "Mr. Grey please come and meet Anastacia my new assistant, this is her very first day" When I look by the door. OMG their he is. Mr. Grey. But there's no way he is this young. When Kate said he was young I though late thirties or early forties… he can't be past twenty five.

He approaches me in all his glory, all CEO like and says. "Nice to meet you Ms. Steele and Welcome to Grey enterprises"

As we reach to shake hands and we make contact I completely freeze. I feel the most odd sensation this tingling feeling running through my body, energy charging all the way down to my toes. My heart accelerates, and I feel faint. I don't know what's wrong with me I should have ate breakfast or something. Somehow I recover quickly without anyone noticing and make the most basic words come out of me.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Grey" I can't stop staring at his eyes, he has the most beautiful grey eyes, and has capture my full attention. My heart is beating loud, my cheeks are so red I just know it. Wow.

He's staring at me with this look. Oh my… he looks like is devouring me with his stare. I'm sure it's just my imagination tho. If not I could swear that he just had the same sensation running through him. Again it must be my imagination.

I don't know how long we have been standing here just staring at each other because the next thing I hear is.

"un hmm"

"Mr. Grey I'll talk to you in a bit and I'll bring the reports you requested. Ok Anastacia please follow me. I will show you your desk and go over your responsibilities. This way please"

"Again Mr Grey nice meeting you" . But as I turn around and start following Ms. Ross. What none of us expected is Mr. Greys response and we all freeze.

"Oh Ms. Steele the pleasure has been all mine"

I turn around and just give him the slightest smile.. again everyone is staring, Andrea, Ross, and another girl seating in the desk next to Andrea.

I turn again and keep on walking side by side with Ms. Ross. She is showing me my desk and its so fancy, I feel so important. Ms. Ross starts giving me a tour of the building. Forty five minutes later I'm back in Ms. Ross office and I'm so exited to be working here all of a sudden. I try not think of why, but deep inside me I know who has made me this exited. Ms. Ross tells me to just call her Ross, don't say Ms anymore she will feel more comfortable if I just stuck with her last name.

"Ok" I say. "Please call me Ana"

She gives me some background in the company. Mostly I'm to have reports ready for her every morning for her to review, I will be working of Excel most of the day, writing memos, and handling her schedule as she is in a constant go and needs to get organized. She tells me that only when she approves any report will be deliver to Mr. Grey. Apparently they both have a low tolerance for errors, I'm suppose to check everything and anything before presenting. I'm to make her life easier as she is to Mr. Grey #1 in the company. Currently she has me listening to her voicemail.

She receives over one hundred messages per day… and with the growth of the company it is expected to be more, people are always trying to get through to Mr. Grey, she handles most of the final negotiations with mergers and Mr. Grey makes any final decision.

Apparently they are always in contact, only very few people in this building have contact with him, she tells me that he is an extremely private person and I'm not to be gossiping with the staff. I knew this from the very moment I accepted the position after all I did sign an NDA before I even signed anything else. I know within time I can show her how confidential I am, and professional so much that I wouldn't even tell Kate about any company business. That is why when she insisted on telling me download on the hot shot CEO I ignored her because I had no interest in any of the gossip or apparently Seattle's most eligible bachelor.

But he must have a girlfriend. Just thinking of him, those enticing grey eyes, he looked so handsome and sexy in his dark Grey suite. I wanted so much to touch his copper brown hair just to feel the softness. His lips I wonder what they feel like.

" Anastasia…. Anastasia" Ross is standing in front of me with a manilla folder.

"Anastasia pay attention" she is glaring at me, those green eyes of hers, she is short temper I need to remember that.

"Sorry Ross I zoned out for a moment I assure you that it wont happened again" I say.

"I know it will be the last time" she say's.

Wow. I'm being called out on my very first day of work. I'm such an idiot.

"Sorry" I say again

"Take this folder to he is expecting it in 2 minutes" she hands me the folder and I get up too quickly and start walking so fast I can hear the clicking of my stilettos or should I say Kates stilettos on the this beautiful black marble floor.

As I'm practically running a few short step I come to Andrea and tell her I'm here to deliver this folder to Mr. Grey.

She points to the door… gosh how rude. She rolls her eyes at me. She doesn't say a single word to me. I start wondering what her problem is. She was so nice to me earlier. Maybe it was just a front and now she is showing her true colors.

"Thank you" I say and head to the door.

As I enter the office I tumble to the floor tripping on my own two left feet. I'm so embarrassed. The next thing I know strong hands are helping me up. I lift my head up and none other than Mr. Grey is helping me stand. I don't know who I was expecting but its him. The electric current is running through me once again and I'm staring… really really staring now into those beautiful grey eyes.

"Ms. Steele are you ok"

"Yes Mr. Grey I'm so sorry about that I don't know how I evened tripped" please ground swallow me now.

"Please Ms. Steele come take a seat"

"Sorry Mr. Grey I just came to bring you this folder I'll leave now"

"Ms. Steel please come and just sit for a few minutes then you can be on your way"

I walk towards the sofa that he has indicated to and take a seat and relieved to be off my damn feet. I knew I shouldn't of worn Kates new beige stilettos. But she insisted that I must impress the boss and fit in right away. I do admit that I feel sexy as hell but I still feel insignificant. Every piece of clothing and accessories I'm wearing apart from my braw and underwear are borrowed from Kate.

"So tell me a little about yourself how did you come to Grey Inc"

**CPOV**

"Ros I need those documents in my office in 3 minutes, have Ms. Steele bring them to me"

"Ok I'll bring them right away Mr. Grey"

"Ross did you not hear me, I say Ms. Steele. You have better things to do and she is your assistant so have her bring them to me. I need you to start looking into the shipyard in Japan right away"

"Ok Mr. Grey Anastasia will deliver them right away"

I need to see Ms. Steele. HR sent me her file a few minutes ago. Her background check is clear, her only contact is a Ms. Katherine Kavanagh, and she worked 4 years at her previous employer all the way until yesterday, she also just graduated college last week. My e-mail comes up and I have received Ms. Steele's detail background check… two hundred dollars in her account. Wow.

I hear the door open and the first thing I see is Ms. Steel tumbling to the floor. I quickly rush to help her up. Once again that very same feeling from earlier. I feel my heart accelerate, and my entire body is tingling with an unrecognizable desire for this beautiful brown hair girl.

I somehow master to focus and ask her if she is ok.

"Ms. Steele are you ok"

Looking every bit embarrased… she recovers quickly and answers.

"Yes Mr. Grey I'm so sorry about that I don't know how I evened tripped"

Oh my…. looking over Ms. Steele she is the total package. The way that dress clings to her body…. She has a great figure, nice size tits too. Those embarrased deep blue eyes look too big for her small face, her wavy beautiful brown hair. I want to touch it just to feel its softness.

"Please Ms. Steele come take a seat"

"Sorry Mr. Grey I just came to bring you this folder I'll leave now"

"Ms. Steel please come and just sit for a few minutes then you can be on your way"

As she walks toward the sofa, I take a closer look at her figure damn she has a great tight perky ass too. Umm I wonder what she looks like naked. My pants start getting tighter and I can feel my member growing with desire and need.

Sitting next to her, I unbutton my jacket and its time to get to know this brown hair vixen that has capture my full attention.

"So tell me a little about yourself how did you come to Grey Inc"

She is so shy, innocent and I can tell that I affect her like any other women. Oh Ms. Steele time to make you squirm.

"Well I submitted my resume online to various companies and honestly I didn't know anything about this particular company but I got a call to come an interview and two weeks later here I am"

"So what did you do prior to coming to work here at Grey Inc." gosh she is fucken beautiful

"I worked at a hardwood store. I did everything from cashiering, cleaning but mostly customer service, It's been my only other job and I worked their four years. I also just graduated from WSU a week ago"

"Really" I give her a nod to keep going.

"Yes I major in English, my dream is to work for a publishing house one day" "Not that I don't appreciate the opportunity to work here…but um yeah one day" I want to laugh she is embarrassed and looks a bit horrified of her own admission. She doesn't plan to work here long. Secretly I'm glad, she will defiantly be a distraction for me here.

"So since you just graduated from WSU you must have just moved to Seattle, where do you stay" shit I can't believe I just asked her where she lives. Damn now I must look embarrassed too.

Instead its her that turns bright red again.

"Yes I'm new to Seattle, I live with a roommate who is very kind to me and charges me pennies for rent we just finished moving yesterday to the Pike Market" hmm close to me.

"Well welcome to Seattle Ms. Steele"

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I must go now Ross must be wondering where I'm at" and she is up and walking away. I don't know why I don't want her to go, I want her to stay here with me and keep me company. I want to stare into does hypnotizing ocean blue eyes. I get up and walk up and catch up to her.

"Ms. Steele it's been a pleasure, please come back soon." I open the door for her and she is flush.. Andrea is giving us the death stare. Yeah yeah I'm walking her to the door jealous bitch…

I must get to know Ms. Steele… but how.

**Ross POV**

What is taking Ana so damn long, she was only dropping off a folder for crying out loud. Damn Christian all of a sudden he had to show interest in a female, and of all the females it had to be one at work and my damn assistant.

I'm going to have a little chit chat with him regarding this if I see any more interest from his part towards Ana. Sure she is beautiful I can't deny that, but he needs to maintain professional. We all notice the instant attraction between both of them. But women are always attracted to him; never has he shown any interest towards any of them until now.

Finally here she comes.

First day of work and she's a fuck up.

"Ana in my office now"!

**APOV**

Oh shit I'm in trouble.

I'm walking into Ross office and she takes a seat.

"Sit now" damn she is mad

"Where were you" oh damn should I tell her the true… here goes nothing.

"Sorry Ross I fell down while entering Mr. Greys office and he helped me up and asked me a few questions, after he finished with me I came straight here, you can asked him if you don't believe me. And I'm sorry it took longer than expected I was humiliated falling down if that makes you feel better"

"No Ana sorry for a moment I though you went wandering around, are you ok"

"Yes what can I help you right now" I decide to show her what I can do, and how quick I can learn and keep up.

"I need you to do some reasearch in Japans current economy, and look particular into their shipyards. I've done reasearch already and we have been looking into getting our own shipyard in Japan for some time. The only thing is that their government has been a pain in the ass. So look more into it, and bring me a breakdown in one hour of what you found out. Also bring me some coffee.

"Not a problem Ross, I'll get on that right away. Anything else"

She nods excusing me

As I stand up I notice she is checking me out. What the hell. She is looking at me up and down. "Nice dress, I expect you to come dress the part as you did today but everyday, their will be no lazy days, and I hate flats; therefore avoid them. Their for lazy people"

"Oh ok and thanks for the heads up"

I leave her office a bit uncomfortable now. What was that all about.

An hour later. I knock on Ross office and I come in. Thank god her door is made of glass this way I don't have to call her and we can communicate without having to knock.

"I have what you asked for" She takes it and starts reading it.

"Very good Ana, I knew I hired you for a good reason" then her phone rings.

"Mr. Grey how may I help you" she listens and says

"Where's Andrea? Ok she'll do it right away"

Ones again she is glaring at me "Andrea is out to lunch Mr. Grey all of a sudden wants a coffee, go take him some and come right back, try not to trip this time"

"Everything you need to make his coffee is in his office, just go right in, he's expecting you, he will tell you what he likes"

What the heck is her problem. "Ok I'll be right back"

I go right into his office. "Mr. Grey how would you like your coffee"

"Ms. Steele of course the coffee is ready and just needs to be served, put some hazelnut coffee mate please"

I'm pouring the coffee and start to think he could have done this himself. Lazy bastard. For some reason this bothers me to no end. I mean obviously he comes from a good family and was brought up very privilege but a damn coffee he could have done it himself and not waste my time. As I'm done I start turning and the worst thing happens.

**APOV**

This has got to be the longest day of my life. "I'm so sorry Mr. Grey." I don't know why I have tears running down my cheeks, but I can't believe I've just spilled coffee on Mr. Greys pants. Freaking HOT coffee.

He just finishes and is staring at me, the only thing that comes to my mind is to help him get cleaned up. I grab one of the towels from his mini bar and get on my knees without thinking and start trying to wipe him down.

He is still staring and now glaring. I don't know what clicks in my head what this must look like and we just stare at each other. I have just been wiping his crotch. Please someone shoot me now, the ground or something swallow me.

He has the most sinful look in his eyes. My breathing hitches and all I manage to say while he puts his hands on the sides of my arms and helps me to my feet "Mr. Grey" this came out as a slow whisper.

And the next thing I know his lips are inches from mine "Anastasia" hmm the way he just whisper my name. So sexy and seductive. The electric current running through my body is even enough to drive me nuts.

"Go" is all he said

I quickly move and start running towards the door.

I make my way to my desk and sit in a daze. Ross rings me and I can see her in her office just glaring at me.

"Hello Ross how may I help you" my voice sounds strain. "Come to my office now" just like that she hung up and I'm sure Mr. Grey told her to fire me.

Wow I was suppose to be off in an hour and I'm sure I've lost my job on my first day.

I decide to not look intimidated and as I walk in, I look her straight in the eyes.

"Mr. Grey just called and asked if your ok. Now Ana are you ok. What happened? I asked Mr. Grey but he didn't tell me" she is just staring I think at my chest.

Eww..

I go for the true ones more " I spilled coffee on Mr. Greys lap and he just told me to go" this makes me want to cry.

"Well he wasn't upset, he sounded concern for you, so you should be fine. It's five minutes till five, why don't you leave and come back tomorrow refreshed, forget about your accidents and be prepare for a long day of running around the departments, I'm going to be doing random audits tomorrow and I need you to be with me so that you know what we expect in each and every department."

"Ok thank you Ross. Today has just not been my day and I'm starting to feel overwhelm." I'll see you tomorrow.

I head to the parking lot and I'm practically running to Wanda just to have some relief of today's awful day. Sure she's old but she is mine and I love her. She's never let me down.

Maybe I spoke a bit too soon because as I'm trying to start my Wanda, she just wont. God please no… why me. I get out of the car and lean on the door, thinking of calling AAA, but I don't have AAA. I'll call Kate she does.

Then there's a Black SUV that parks right in front of me, and a man that looks more like he works for the secret service comes out of the driver side and opens the back passenger door. And to my horrifying luck walking towards to waiting SUV is none other than Mr. Grey.

He automatically sees me and we lock eyes. I see that somehow he's dried himself because his slack no longer look wet.

He starts walking towards me, and I look down.

"Ms. Steele"

"Mr. Grey" this day just gets worst and worst.

"It's lovely to see you again. Is this your car, you look frustrated" he looks over the car with a horrified expression

"Yes Mr. Grey it's my Wanda… I mean my car but she wont start I was just about to call my friend that has AAA.

"Taylor" and the tall secret service looking guy comes over

"Yes sir"

"Get Ms. Steels car tow to her house. And I'm hungry so the Needle will do"

"Ms. Steele if you will please follow me we are going out for dinner" what the heck he didn't ask me he just told me

"Mr. Grey I'm sorry I can't accept, honestly I can't afford a tow truck and this is not your responsibility I assure you my best friend has AAA and in minutes she can get them here"

"Nonsense we take care of our staff here at Grey Inc. And I'm hungry so if you will please follow me" I do as I'm told he is very domineering and for some reason I just go along. I follow him into the waiting SUV. He closes the door for me and he enters on the other side of the passenger door.

"Now Ms. Steel you had a rough day today didn't you"

"You can say that again, it was terrible"

And suddenly we both start laughing like teenagers… I stop first and he is smirking at me I swear, our eyes are locked and the electric current is in full force.

Thank god the drive to the restaurant is short and next thing I know he is getting out of the SUV and opening my side.

"Ms. Steele if you will please allow me" he grabs my hand. Omg I can't believe it he is grabbing my hand and taking me into the restaurant.

suddenly there's a random flash and I'm stunned for a moment wondering what's going on or if I'm about to pass out. I start walking and he is just leading me as I don't know where we are headed.

"Ms. Steel take a seat please. Order anything you will like"

"I'm not hungry" I lie. Actually I'm starving.

"Ms. Steele you must eat. Please for me" I just nod and give in.

I order a lentil soup and a salad

I have the strangest feeling that this will either be the best/worst day of my life.


End file.
